Un peu de patience
by Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi regarde l'heure défiler, les secondes traînent d'une manière qui ne devrait pas être autorisée. Les papiers ne veulent pas quitter son bureau, mais lui voudrait quitter son fauteuil. Gokudera lui tient compagnie pour le travail, mais lui-aussi rêve d'autres activités.


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Post-Manga

 **Pairing :** Reborn x Tsuna

 **Evénement :** Saint-Valentin

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin, alors voilà pour vous ! Si vous surveillez mon profil, vous verrez d'autres petits OS/Drabble apparaître dans divers fandoms pour l'occasion. Par contre, je ne veux aucune remarque sur le fait que nous ne sommes plus le 14 Février ! XD

 **SPOIL !** _Une information importante à la fin de cet OS !_

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Un peu de patience**_

 **…**

Il essayait de ne pas regarder l'horloge trop souvent. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Gokudera que sa présence l'importunait. Ce n'était pas le cas, sincèrement. Mais il aurait voulu que le temps passe bien plus vite pour qu'enfin _il_ rentre.

« Juudaime ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

Il n'avait pas été assez discret…

« Rien, ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun. »

« Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas concentré Juudaime… Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? »

Tsunayoshi sourit doucement à son meilleur et premier ami. Il était si gentil avec lui et si compréhensif. Pourtant il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle tu peux intervenir. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« Cela ne m'embêterait pas du tout ! » S'exclama Gokudera avec conviction, car peu importe les problèmes de son Boss, il les prendrait à cœur !

Le japonais ne put quitter son sourire face à son bras droit. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Parfois il pouvait être un peu extrême, mais il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

« Retournons plutôt travailler Gokudera-kun, je suppose que tu ne veux pas t'attarder ici. »

Il attrapa quelques papiers et commença à les lire pour en vérifier les informations.

« C'est vrai ! … Enfin… Je veux dire… Je suis très content d'être en votre compagnie Juudaime ! Je vous le jure ! Mais… Mais… C'est que… »

Cette fois le Boss des Vongola ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'embarras de son ami. Il bafouillait et s'emmêlait dans ses explications.

« Je sais, je sais Gokudera-kun. C'est normal de vouloir être avec son petit-ami pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Belphégor n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » S'exclama une fois de plus le Gardien de la Tempête, son visage rougissant de gêne et d'embarras.

Tsunayoshi sourit un peu plus mais ne répliqua rien. Il mourrait d'envie de taquiner son ami, car jamais il n'avait parlé du Prince de la Tempête – tel qu'on le surnommait dans la Varia – il venait de se vendre tout seul, mais s'il continuait dans cette pente, il n'arrivait jamais à finir sa paperasse. De plus, le couple que formait les deux utilisateurs de la flamme de la tempête, était un secret de Polichinelle dans la Famiglia et même peut-être dans le monde de la mafia.

Cela avait surpris tout le monde, certes, mais jamais personne n'avait fait de remarque à ce propos. Comme si quelqu'un aurait eu la folie de risquer sa vie en se permettant une critique, de toute manière ! Quoique Tsuna était étonné que Mukuro n'ait pas encore embêter le couple avec ça, ou que Yamamoto n'ait pas accidentellement lâché que tout le monde était au courant.

Eh bien peu importe, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se plaindre d'avoir moins de travail ou de paperasse à cause de quelques destructions superficielles, suite à un combat entre l'une ou l'autre des tempêtes et un certain illusionniste Vongola ou un épéiste candide.

Au bout de quelques heures, après que Gokudera ait fini de travailler avec lui sur quelques papiers importants, Tsunayoshi reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'horloge. _Il_ devrait déjà être rentré… Il espérait soudain qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de problème en chemin ! Mais… _Il_ était le meilleur assassin qui existait sur cette terre, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. C'était une pensée stupide car Reborn n'était pas invincible, ni immortel, un traquenard bien préparé associé à une puissante force de frappe pourrait venir à bout de l'homme… Cependant il préférait ne pas penser à des malheurs.

Il s'affala donc en soupirant dans son fauteuil. Il se demanda s'il allait devoir décommander le repas qu'il avait demandé pour ce soir, ou s'il devrait le manger seul ? Il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie…

« Tu baisses trop facilement ta garde. » Murmura une voix basse et profonde.

Tsunayoshi sentit un frisson des plus agréables traverser son corps, mais il ne sursauta pas. Il avait passé l'âge d'être effrayé par ce genre de choses, il avait appris à être fort et à contrôler parfaitement son corps pour ne pas se laisser intimider par les autres Boss.

« Reborn… » Répondit tout aussi doucement Tsuna.

Son siège fut tourné pour faire face à une grande silhouette noire qui se pencha au-dessus de lui, en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Devrais-je refaire toute ton éducation ? »

« Embrasse-moi plutôt, tu es en retard. »

« Je ne suis jamais en retard, j'arrive à l'heure à laquelle je dois arriver. »

Tsunayoshi pouffa.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des références cinématographiques, alors que ton amant se languit de toi ? »

« Cette phrase est cool et je suis cool. » Répliqua Reborn avant d'embrasser enfin Tsunayoshi.

Le japonais entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais cela lui avait paru si long. De grandes et fines mains remontèrent le long de ses bras, pour redescendre ensuite dans son dos et s'arrêter sur sa taille. Il fut doucement soulever de son siège pour être mis sur ses pieds, sans que leur baiser ne cesse.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour moi, mon amant qui se languit de moi ? » Demanda Reborn en se léchant les lèvres, comme pour ne pas oublier la moindre once de goût de son aimé.

« Un dîner, un lit et très peu de vêtements. »

« Quelle délicieuse soirée en perspective. » Ronronna le plus grand assassin de l'ombre, en se jetant une fois de plus sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà, j'en ai terminé ! Je n'avais pas envie spécialement d'écrire plus et j'ai un certain nombre d'autres petits textes à écrire, donc je ne m'attarde pas plus x) Je vous laisse imaginer la suite avec vos esprits pervers xP

 **INFORMATION :**

Cette note concernant Dans Chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître !

Je suis en train de reprendre la fanfiction, en la révisant notamment, avec une nouvelle Bêta. Je tenais donc à vous prévenir que la fanfiction fera bientôt son retour sur mon profil, mais sous une autre forme. Je ferais tout d'abord une histoire par arc ! Cela signifie qu'il y aura 6 histoires pour Dans chaque ami.

Toutefois je ne publierais un arc qu'une fois celui-ci revisité, corrigé et terminé. La fanfiction ne sera pas republiée avant quelques mois car je suis sur beaucoup de choses en même temps, mais donc elle n'est pas abandonnée et elle reprendra courant 2018.

D'ailleurs, l'histoire actuelle de Dans chaque ami, sera supprimé à la fin février.


End file.
